1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of light as a food decoration, and more specifically, it relates to the use of light carried by edible fiberoptics as a decoration in confections and in food products.
2. Description of Related Art
The consumption of sugar-based confectioneries dates back 3,000 years to the Egyptians. Roman craftsmen were skilled in making and molding confectioneries using honey, fruits, herbs and spices. In the Middle Ages, Persians developed sugarcane cultivation and the Venetians exported sugarcane to many urban centers. In the 16th century, European confectioners were manufacturing a variety of candies in fanciful forms by handcrafted methods. In the late 18th century, mechanical processing of candy began. Today many hundreds of millions of pounds of candy are produced and consumed annually.
Candy can be formed into a multitude of shapes, colors, flavors, sizes and textures. Candies can be divided into crystalline and non-crystalline types. Crystalline candies can be hard, smooth and/or creamy with a defined structure containing small crystals. Non-crystalline candies, such as toffees, brittles, and caramels, are chewy with a homogeneous structure. These types of candies are formed by the addition of milk or other protein products to solutions of sugars at elevated temperatures.
Hard Candy
When solutions of mixed sugars are boiled, they can be concentrated into a plastic mass that can be flavored, colored, and formed into shapes while hardening. Once allowed to cool, this type of candy forms an organic xe2x80x9cglassxe2x80x9d that is the basis of various hard candies. To prepare this type of candy, mixed sugars and water are boiled until the solution reaches a high sugar level that becomes supersaturated. Upon rapid cooling, the solution becomes a hard, transparent glassy mass that may contain as little as 2% water.
High temperature solutions of sugars are unstable and will readily crystallize unless preventative steps are employed. Small amounts of complex carbohydrates and corn syrup, when added to the stock solution, increase solubilities and viscosities while reducing crystallization. The ratio of corn syrup to sugar controls the hardness and texture of the candy. In contrast, xe2x80x9crock candyxe2x80x9d is generated when pure, saturated sugar solutions are allowed to crystallize slowly.
Gum Arabic
Some candies are formed from the extract of the acacia tree. The semi-clear gum-material can be mixed with other sugars or starches to generate a variety of candy types. Gelatin and agar are often substituted for gum arabic in many candy processes.
Cotton Candy
Cotton floss or cotton candy is a special type of candy. Sugar is heated to its melting point and simultaneously spun at high speeds in a specialized centrifuge cup. The cup possesses fine holes that allow the melted sugar to be spun outward where it cools and forms fine strands of glassy sugar. Dyes can be added to the initial mixture forming the well-recognized pink and blue cotton candy balls, which are traditionally placed at the end of a paper stick.
Miscellaneous Candies
There are a variety of other candy types that are commercially available. Some include fudge, nougat, marshmallow, truffles, licorice, gum, candy coated foods products and other confectioneries (including cakes and frozen products). Because of the many variables involved in the preparation of the candy, a great many types of confectionery products can be manufactured.
Prior to their selection and consumption, candy products are presented in a variety of forms to entice the consumer. Manufacturers can generate interest in the product by designing candy with unique shapes, colors, aromas and packaging designs. The pleasing or interesting appearance of the confectionery often causes one product to be selected over another.
It is desirable to provide methods to enhance the appearance and desirability of all confectionery products using light sources that generate pleasing, interesting and unusual optical colors and images in confectioneries.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means and method for transmitting light into various edible or even inedible articles from a light source operatively connected to an edible fiberoptic.
Another object of the invention is to provide an edible fiberoptic that includes scattering effects and xe2x80x9cleakinessxe2x80x9d along the edible fiberoptic such that pleasing light events may be noticed.
Still another object of the invention is to maintain the integrity of an edible-fiberoptic and edible-cladding unit such that manipulation of a warm or cold or temperature-neutral confectionery (either in solution, liquid, gel or solid form) external to the unit does not compromise the edible fiberoptic and edible cladding unit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a very accommodating (malleable) means to decorate many edible items including candy, cakes, dinners, fruits, vegetables to make them more interesting and appealing using edible, flavor-matched, saliva dissolvability matched, texture-matched materials that are biocompatible and may either be edible yet digestible (sugars, proteins, sugar-proteins, DNA, RNA, etc) or edible yet indigestible (celluloses, psyllium).
It is a further object to make the fiberoptics adaptable to various light sources.
It is a further object to make the edible fiberoptics capable of creating further effects by piping them into various structures capable of luminous displays such that the light effect is pleasing such as the motion of a bear inside of a lollipop.
Additional objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the teachings of the present invention.
The invention provides methods and apparatuses that enhance the appearance and desirability of confectionery products using unique light sources that generate pleasing, interesting and unusual optical colors and images in confectioneries and prepared foodstuffs. The essential idea is that candies and foodstuffs can contain specially designed edible or digestive system-compatible fiberoptics to channel an external or internal light source into the edible portion of the confectionery. The light can be generated from sunlight, incandescent, light emitting diode (LED) sources and other light sources. In some of the various embodiments, as the product is consumed, different portions will change color and intensity. This new configuration of light and confectioneries forms an unusual and edible material.
In one embodiment, a rigid light pipe is made from a semi-clear sugar mixture that sits atop a light emitting diode (LED) or incandescent lamp. The light is carried through or into a candy (e.g., ball-shaped like a lollipop) containing the edible fiberoptic, which may even contain layered colored food dyes. Another embodiment of the invention includes a battery power source for a light source that provides light to a fiber optic bundle held in place with a plastic wrapper that may be spiral and removable. The fiber optics from the bundle fan out to terminate at various points within the candy piece.
In another embodiment, a frozen confection generates unusual colors as it is reduced in size while being eaten. A bundle of edible fiber optics is operatively connected to receive light from the light source and deliver light to various points within the frozen item. Another embodiment has a single edible fiber optic traversing the length of an edible hollow translucent material. The fiber optic may be provided with cuts or abrasions along its length to provide an exit point for light to illuminate the frozen confection. Many other embodiments of the invention are presented.
In the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cediblexe2x80x9d means safe or fit to be eaten. The term xe2x80x9cdigestiblexe2x80x9d means to transform into an assimilable state.